Queen Solar
Description Physical :Queen Solar is relatively large for a SpiritWin- but why wouldn't you be when you're queen? She's clearly named after her color scheme, considering that she's very symbolic of the sun. Her scales almost seem to glow whenever she's particularly upset. Personality :The queen is described as a cautious and deeply devoted character, one who would give up her life for the safety of her tribe. She values its traditions and rich history, and frequently spends her spare time entertaining hatchlings of other females. Solar can be excessively protective and stubborn, however, especially when it comes to her son. History Backstory :Solar was hatched with a single brother: Asgard. The two seemed to get along very well until he suddenly took a different path, began to obsess over the afterlife and using the SpiritWing power to his ability. He was picked heir before she was, and it was a huge mistake. :When the two grew up, Asgard was reckless and practically insane from visiting the afterlife so much. He wished to take over Scorcia, and planned to destroy anyone who attempted to stop him. He had various eggs before he was finally voted out of office and replaced by Solar, the rightful leader of the SpiritWings. Unfortunately, he still didn't stop, and so Solar made the difficult decision of ending his life for the sake of her tribe. :When things finally slowed down, Solar fell in love with a handsome chap named Centaurus. They hit it off very easily and spent many nights together at the base of Great Divide, talking of their dreams and goals. Shortly after Solar had his single egg, Centaurus' mother passed away and he was consumed by grief. He spent too long in the afterlife and couldn't return. :Not long later, Taurus hatched and Solar declared him as her heir. She saw Centaurus in her son, and began to fear that she would also lose him. Roleplay :wip Relationships Family Taurus: :The queen loves her son dearly and is a tad bit overprotective of him. He happens to be all that she has left of her dearly beloved mate, Centaurus, and so she fears losing him. She does not approve of his curious tendencies and secret involvement in the Explorers, as he has responsibilities as the heir back at home. Solar wishes only the best for him, because she loves him to the stars and back. Asgard: :The queen tried her best to get along with her brother, but he simply refused to listen. He was quite possibly the only SpiritWing in history to be corrupted by the desire to rule and have power. She believes that his death was necessary, for the sake of preserving what the SpiritWings are. She can only imagine what tragedy might rest for the SpiritWings should Asgard have remained leader. Love Interests Centaurus: :The two were like a match made in heaven, Solar absolutely loved her mate. The two were inseparable and got along perfectly, and both adored the son that they shared. She frequently visits him in the afterlife, so much that it concerns her tribe. What happened to him could easily happen to her. Images Life Trivia * Category:SpiritWings Category:Females Category:Silverwhisker's Dragons Category:Queens